


I walk alone

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Other, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, au-ish, impossible love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: ¿Cuantas veces Lestrade dijo que no antes de decir que si?





	I walk alone

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque nunca se menciona el nombre del narrador, éste es Mycroft, traten de tener eso en mente mientras leen.

Muchas personas me tildan de frío, odioso, soy ese del que nadie se atreve a hablar, ese al que no quieres que tu familia conozca jamás. La verdad nada de lo que piensen los demás me interesa, al fin y al cabo soy solitario, amigo de nadie; solo me ocupo de hacer mi trabajo perfectamente, llegar siempre a tiempo, no formar lazos con nadie ya que eso solo afectaría mi trabajo y es que de todas maneras, el tipo de trabajo que tengo es uno de ambiente rápido y siempre cambiante, nunca veo a las mismas personas más de una vez, aunque hay personas que son la excepción, siempre, en todos mis años de servicio, siempre hay alguien pero nadie como el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.

 

La primera vez que lo vi, realizaba un operativo bastante complicado, había estado vigilando a éstas personas de cerca, no solo el Inspector, yo también lo hacía. Pero esa noche lo vi a él por primera vez y a pesar de que nunca me distraigo con nadie, solo hago mi trabajo y salgo de allí rápidamente, a pesar de que soy solitario… el Inspector… bueno, el Inspector me cautivó, lo miré por varios minutos, lo invité a salir de allí, pero solo obtuve rechazo de su parte, Gregory Lestrade es una persona realmente testaruda. No voy a negar que aquello fue diferente, quería llevarlo conmigo, pero aún así no lo busqué.

 

La segunda vez que lo ví fue en la calle, Lestrade no estaba trabajando pero aún así ayudó a una linda muchacha que fue atacada en una de las tantas oscuras calles de la ciudad de Londres. Le dije que fue muy valiente y todo un caballero, otra vez olvidé todo lo que había aprendido hasta ese momento y lo invité a ir conmigo y otra vez fui rechazado rotundamente, mi ego se vió realmente afectado, Gregory Lestrade parecía orgulloso de su negativa, me marché de allí un poco apenado y decidido a no tener que verlo más, pero debido a mi trabajo, debido a que nadie puede hacer eso que yo hago me lo encontré una tercera vez.

 

La tercera vez que lo vi fue en un restaurante, estaba acompañado de una muchacha, yo habia ido a encontrarme con otra persona pero fue Lestrade quien cautivó mi atención una vez más, realmente no puedo entender que es lo que lo hace tan deseable, no se si es su cabello, su sonrisa inocente o sus ojos color chocolate, aquella vez no me le acerqué, encontré a mi cita y la lleve conmigo, siempre con el Inspector en mi cabeza.

 

Después de esa noche en el restaurante me encontré con Lestrade una cuarta vez, era un caso complicado y lo habían capturado, casi se da por vencido, cuando lo ví, le agarré la cara y le dije “debemos dejar de encontrarnos así” el sonrió y aceptó ir conmigo, pero otra persona llegó y lo sacó de allí y yo me fuí de allí, pensando en que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos, pensando en que al fin tendría un compañero… pero olvido eso al instante, no es bueno para alguien en mi posición crear vínculos, menos con personas como él… realmente con ningún tipo de persona.

 

Como si el ángel del destino estuviera empeñado en juntarnos y hacerme sufrir, me encontré con Lestrade una docena de veces más y como un tonto chico adolescente le pedí y le rogué que me permitiera cuidarlo, que me permitiera tomarlo en mis brazos para siempre, pero el valiente, resiliente y testarudo Inspector me rechazó una y otra vez, destrozando mi frío corazón cada vez más.

 

Todo cambió ésta última vez que lo ví, una vez llegué a la escena pude oler la diferencia, pude notar en el ambiente que esta vez sería diferente, caminé por el suelo pintado de rojo con paso decidido, practicando una y otra vez en mi cabeza lo que le diría ésta vez, cuando lo ví, en el suelo, corrí a dónde él y a pesar de las palabras practicadas lo único que pude decir fue: “Aquí estoy, todo estará bien.”

 

Gregory solo sonrió, aquella sonrisa que había aprendido a amar… extendió sus brazos y me recibió gustoso, después de todos estos años, al fin aceptó ir conmigo… y juntos partimos para nunca regresar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos?


End file.
